Who's Your Daddy
by Joybug
Summary: Sequel to The Baby Dilemma. Torian and Abel are helping Devi and Sevriel take care of Triana, even while some parents are not so accepting of demons in their schools.
1. Like twins!

Who's your daddy?

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

This story takes place 4 years after The Baby Dilemma.  
Abel and Torian are helping Devi and Sevriel take care of little Triana.  
I got the idea for this reading about how much trouble Devi has with humans refusing to recognize his right to live in their realm. They're kind of crazy, always picketing outside his home and things like that.

Anyways

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

Chapter 1

"So its really Triana's first day of school? What are the school systems like here?" Abel asked, sitting down beside Sevriel.

"They are each fit for different types of students. This school is a preternatural studies school. Meaning that there are very few humans there. She will learn all about how to live in society along with the regular curriculum that humans receive," the fallen angel said with a shrug.

"Devi's primping her right now, but I can guess he's primping himself, too," Torian snickered.

"I just hope she doesn't bite other students, she has some of her mother's bad habits," Abel reminded. He adored Triana, so he didn't want her sent home on her first day for biting.

"Devi already talked to her about that. He said 'things that are acceptable in the home are not always acceptable at school," Sevriel said with a grin.

"Oh, so basically he told her that she can still bite us, though?" Torian grumbled.

"Okay, my sweetie and I are ready!" Devi cried out happily, setting the little girl on the ground beside him.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Torian stared at Devi, didn't the demon have any sense?

"But we're twins!" Devi pouted. He looked down at the white blouse and red schoolgirl kilt. The look was polished with knee highs, shiny black shoes. Devi's shoulder length hair was half tied up in unruly pigtails to completely match his little girl.

"Sevriel, tell him he can't go like that!" Torian pleaded.

"How can I refuse when he looks so adorable?" Sevriel wrapped his arms around Devi's waist, kissing him slowly. 


	2. Unsure

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Chapter 2

"Are you going to be alright carrying that?" Devi asked, patting Triana on the head.

"Yup!" She grinned, flashing her tiny fangs at him. Her pigtails bobbed as she skipped away holding her lunchpail.

"Its just a lunchbox, mommy, she doesn't need help," Torian snorted. He rolled his eyes as a group of male vampires did a double take at Devi. The way their eyes rolled over the demon's body was so lewd it made Torian blush.

"I think everyone here wants to be your daddy, Devi," Torian poked.

"Yup, but if they knew I was a demon their looks would change," Devi reminded. He remembered all too well what it had been like being the demon in school. No matter how sweet he was to others no one had wanted anything to do with him except for an angel named Makiel and a faerie named Norrick, both of whom were friends of the family. The other two had eventually been shunned by association. He just hoped his daughter would have more luck, being half angel.

"I just have a bad feeling about all this. I wanted to homeschool her, but Sevriel had to insist on her getting to know other species. I say fuck the other species! My kid can get to know any species she wants at Silver's place. It might be a bar, but she doesn't allow any trouble over there," Devi shook his head. He gave the finger to a vampire that glared at him.

"It'll be fine. You've just got the jitters because you're not used to her being in a place where you don't know the adults," Torian took him by the arm, dragging him out before Devi could pick a fight with the vampire that was storming toward them.

"It'd help if assholes like that guy weren't around!" Devi said, making sure it was loud enough for the vamp to hear.

"What did you say, you little bitch?" The vampire snarled, baring his teeth at Devi.

" I said I wouldn't cross the street to piss on you if you were on fire!" Devi grinned, all fangs as the vampire grabbed him by the shirt.

He let the illusion slip, revealing his shining silver eyes to the vampire. He held up his right hand, violet flames dancing on his fingertips two inches each in length.

"Shit!" The vampire stumbled away, face completely washed out with fear.

Devi slapped him on the backside as he went to walk away. That had the vampire running. Sometimes the 'sexual predator' reputation of demons worked just as well as any other of their reputations. 


	3. all things considered

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Chapter 3

"What happened?" Sevriel asked, reading the pout on Devi's face as easily as noticing Torian's arm around his little lover.

"Some brains-in-his-ass vampire picked a fight with Devi right outside the classroom. As soon as he saw Devi he glared at him and started to come over," Torian omitted the part of Devi goading him. It wouldn't help the situation any if Sevriel snapped at Devi for provoking the vampire to violence.

"He didn't know what I was right away. I'm positive he just smelled that something was off with me. But when he grabbed onto me I didn't know what to do, so I dropped my illusions and threatened him with fire. Did I just doom Triana's first day of school?" Devi asked, looking down at his feet.

"Honey, you and I both know that vampires, having been once human, still think that anything they don't understand has to die. It's not your fault. I mean, there was a time when even vampires were hunted," Sevriel reminded, wrapping his arms around his little love.

"Also not to be forgotten is the very real fact that even if humans do accept a species, they can turn on it at any moment. Look at Torian, he was once worshipped as some sort of god because he ate demons. But once the demons were less frequent the humans turned on him, afraid that he would eat them next when he gave no signs of doing so," Abel patted Devi on the head.

"Don't forget, though," Seth interrupted. "That the views of even a large group of humans isn't the view of every single one. Just as not all demons can be judged the same,neither can all humans." Although years had passed, she was still the same cute little girl,and her sweet smile dried Devi's tears as he turned to look at her.

"When did you get here, darling?" Devi asked, hugging her tight. He missed her. They had funded for her and 'little Abel' to travel the world together, learning of different customs and different species. It was so good to have her back.

"I missed you so much," Devi said, drawing away enough to look her in the eye. Embarrassed, he scrubbed the tears from his cheeks.

"I brought you flowers, Sevriel put them in a vase in the dining room," Seth said cheerfully, tugging him toward the door to show them to him.

"He's not usually so sensitive, but there are some things that even he can't deal with alone. Is there anything we can do to help? Any way we can show the world that demons aren't so bad?" Abel asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you think they'll take the word of a fallen angel, a Drakatra, and a Krusnik?" Torian asked, looking down at his bare feet as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. Truth be told, he didn't like thinking about humans and their views. Their betrayal, even after hundreds of years, still cut deep. He had lost most of his clan to them.

"Not likely. If it were that easy then we wouldn't have this problem. Why do humans give him so much grief, though?" Abel asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. It wasn't anything Devi did to deserve it.

"The same reason that humans still revere angels even as they descend to devour their families. All their legends point to demons being bad, and for the most part they're right. But there are some clans that aren't. We also have to be realistic in the knowledge that the Revlis clan is one of the strongest and is known for being ruthless when they don't get their way. His reputation doesn't do anything for him when it comes to acceptance," Sevriel reminded. He frowned at the haunted look in Abel's eyes. The Krusnik was obviously reliving something traumatic just as Torian was.

"We were just science projects for the humans. They didn't care if we lived or died. We were things. As long as they still think of demons as 'things' they can justify being cruel to them just as they did us," Abel adjusted the glasses on his face. Reaching over, he grasped Torian's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 


	4. No more hiding

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Chapter 4

Sevriel embraced Devi from behind, breathing a warm line down his neck before nipping at the flesh there.

"What happened to that cute little schoolgirl outfit?" Sevriel asked, running a hand down the front of Devi's body, making the little demon purr with delight. It had been a shock to come in to see Devi dressed like a demon lord in his flowing black robes and buckled leather pants. The robes cut down far enough over his slim chest to show the mark of the Revlis on his chest, a sharp looking black rose with a ring of thorns around it. Even the most mundane of humans could recognize that mark.

"I can't let them get to me. If hiding what I am makes it look like I'm ashamed of my species then I can't do that. I'm going to have to go in as a demon otherwise no one will take us seriously," Devi turned in his arms, looking up at him with pleading silver eyes.

"I understand. Shall I dress as an angel then?" Sevriel asked, kissing him softly. He felt Devi's entire body quiver with need.

"Maybe, I don't know," Devi shook his head. He wasn't sure what he wanted to accomplish with this.

"Then it's settled. I shall go with you, dressed as I used to."

Devi frowned as Sevriel walked away, heading off to get changed out of his jeans and t-shirt.

He paused when he caught Torian's scent. Turning, he looked at his friend, who was dressed in his usual flowing white gossamer robes. Abel stood beside Torian, dressed in a version of the robes he had worn before joining the AX. His platinum hair was loose over his shoulders, and his glasses were left on the table.

"Are you two coming as well?" Devi asked, walking toward them. He wrapped his arms around both of them, giving them a quick squeeze before heading down the stairs.

"I heard once that there's strength in numbers," Torian said as he followed behind Devi.

"Hiding only gets us so far in life. Sometimes it just can't be helped and we have to stand up for ourselves. We are your friends, Devi, let us do this small thing to help you. We won't just stand by and watch the world come after you," Abel smiled as he watched Devi's shoulders stiffen. The demon was hiding the fact that tears were stinging at his eyes.

"Its times like this that I wish I still lived with Silver. I could pretend that everything was okay as long as she was always there. I couldn't even talk to her on the phone. Rem said that she's off on assignment, helping the wolves find some of their missing pack members," Devi turned at the sound of the bedroom door opening.

He watched Sevriel flow down the stairs in great sleeveless red robes that buckled down his chest before splitting in layers down over his legs to allow free movement. His legs were clothed in simple black leggings that looked like they might be leather. His great ashen wings were loose, relaxed down his back.

"You look amazing," Devi wrapped his arms around Sevriel's waist, inhaling the deep scent of blood and feathers coming off his mate.

"Shall we go and collect our little princess?" 


	5. Prejudice

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Chapter 5

Torian nervously took Abel's hand. He didn't know what to expect and he hated that more than anything.

"Mama!" Triana cried happily, running toward him as they stepped into the classroom.

"How was your first day at school, babygirl?" Devi asked, scooping her up into his arms.

"Mama, I want to go home," she pouted.

"I'm sure that you're aware that there are other methods to teach your children that don't involve unleashing them into the general populations. There should be some schools in hell, right?" One of the vampires asked as he scooped up his little boy.

"Look at her, she's just a little girl. What's wrong with her going to school with vampires and whatever else is here?" Torian growled, glaring at the man.

"Being a vampire you should well understand what stereotypes do to a species. The 'hell' you speak of does not exist. There is a demon realm, yes, but we don't live there so why should we school our children there? Would you send your child to the Arctic for schooling when there is a perfectly good school right here?" Devi asked, his silver eyes sparking with anger. The mark on his chest smoked as he prepared to build his power.

"Who are these freaks with you? They all smell filthy, all except for the angel," another vampire quipped.

"What's an angel doing hanging out with scum?" A werewolf asked.

"Speak that way about my mate again and I'll," Sevriel was silenced when Devi held up a hand.

"Mama?" Triana asked, her voice small and scared as she clung to him.

"Don't worry, princess, you'll be going to school here even if I have to sit here with you while you learn," Devi kissed the top of her head.

"That's enough! All of you! This is a place of learning. Take your petty fights outside!" The teacher shouted.

"Let's go home, sweetie," Devi smiled as she nipped at his shoulder.

"How come you got no piggytails anymore? We're twins," She pouted, big silver eyes frowning up at him as they walked outside.

"I promise I'll put the piggytails back in once we get home," Devi had to smile at that. She was such a treasure.

"Can we wear the pink dresses tomorrow? We can put bows in our hair, 'member?" She giggled.

"Of course we can," Devi could feel the tension around them as they walked through crowds of adults coming to pick up their children.

"Mama, how come the other kids won't play with me?" Triana asked. Immediately Devi's throat was choked up with tears. He quickly cut a portal and slipped through it, allowing his friends to enter behind him. He didn't want the other parents to see him cry when they were so hateful toward them.

He clutched Triana to his chest and sobbed into her hair. 


	6. Back to school

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Chapter 6

"What's the plan for today?" Sevriel asked, raising an eyebrow at Devi's frilly pink dress, cut low enough in the front to show off his tattoo. Devi pulled half his hair up into a ponytail, tying a pink bow in it.

"Dressing up like a demon didn't change a thing, so to hell with it! My baby wants me to be her twin again so I will," Devi checked over the white lace gloves that laced up over the top of his hands with white ribbons.

"That's fine, as long as you keep that dress on while I play with you tonight," Sevriel hugged him from behind. He carefully brushed the hair away from the side of Devi's neck before biting down hard.

Devi gasped, his entire body trembling with want as Sevriel's bite throbbed. One of his hands slid down before lifting the edge of the skirt.

"Just checking to see if you're wearing panties," Sevriel snickered.

Devi burst out in laughter, shoving the dress down over the lacy underwear.

"I don't do anything half way, my love," Devi gave him a teasing slap across the cheek. Leaning in, he returned the bite, marking Sevriel's neck to show the vampires whom he belonged to.

"I was caught off guard yesterday. I didn't expect the werewolves to agree with the vampires. Wolves are usually so tolerant of everyone," Devi cupped the front of Sevriel's pants, feeling the firmness there that told him that Sevriel was ready and willing to play with him.

"Revenge is sweet," Devi laughed. Sevriel glared at him, grabbing him by the wrist.

"You will finish what you started!" Sevriel growled, yanking him in for a kiss.

Devi laughed, ducking under his arm and running away.

"Mama! You're so pretty!" Triana called, running after him dressed identically, only her dress was more cut higher in the chest.

"So are you, my darling!" Devi swung her up into his arms, depositing a kiss on her cheek.

"We're twins, right?" Her little hands reached up to touch the bow in his hair.

"Of course we are! We're the James Street sisters!" Devi shouted proudly.

"Hail to the rovaries!" She shouted.

Devi bust out in laughter. 'rovaries?' he though, laughing at her pronunciation as much as what she had just shouted.

"Grandma says rovaries are awesome!" Triana giggled.

"Your grandma's crazy, my sweet!" Devi set her down, handing her the lunchpail before they headed out to the car. Abel was always the driver, no one trusted Devi behind a wheel.

"I don't wanna go back there," she pouted, hugging Devi around the waist in the car.

"I know, love, but you need to be smart. No one likes a stupid girl," Devi teased, kissing the top of her head.

When the car came to a halt Devi helped Triana out, making sure she had her lunch.

Almost immediately the vampires started heading in their direction. Abel was quick to scoop Triana up to keep her out of the way if a fight started.

"We've all complained to the school board about the dangers of allowing demons in the schools. We'll see how long you bitches will be allowed in here!" One of them snarled.

Devi stepped in, driving his elbow into the vampire's nose, shattering the bone right up into the vampire's brain. The creature fell to the ground, unconscious as his body struggled to heal itself.

"Shall we," Devi said.

"Devi, are you sure that was wise? If anyone in the school sees you fight they can attest to the fact that demons are violent," Abel reminded.

"I'm not going to let anyone say things like that in front of Triana. She's just a little girl," Devi growled.

"Oh dear," Abel sighed.

Author's note: I just came up with James Street, I don't really know what street Devi lives on.  
Okay, yet another chapter in the crazy world of 


	7. A little love

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Chapter 7

"Can a friend give you advice right now? Or are you being stubborn again?" Abel asked, parking the vehicle in the driveway.

Devi stared at him for a moment before slipping out of the car.

Abel winced as the door slammed hard. He waited a moment, watching the little demon storm toward the apartments.

Abel frowned at the sight of Torian on the front lawn. The Drakatra looked like an adorable doll, robes askew as he curled up in a ball in the grass. Seth was with him, giggling as she braided flowers into his hair.

Abel knew Torian wouldn't just lay outside for no reason at all.

Climbing out of the car, he walked over to his lover, sitting down beside him.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Abel asked, wiping the hair out of his eyes.

"Sevriel is on the warpath and I'd rather be out here than in there with him. He's psycho," Torian snorted. He rolled over onto his back, giving Abel a come hither grin.

"We can't, not right here!" Abel cried out as Torian dragged him down into his arms for a deep kiss. Torian held him there until Abel melted in his arms.

Abel returned the kiss passionately, delving his tongue into Torian's mouth as they clung together.

Torian tugged the ribbon from Abel's hair, freeing it down his shoulders as he kissed Abel harder. He ran his fingers through those soft silver locks, drawing a groan from Abel.

"Are you boys trying to make a baby?" Seth asked with a wicked little grin.

Abel and Torian scrambled away from each other, blushing bright red. They had forgotten she was there.

"Its okay! I think it's cute!" Seth laughed.

They all winced at the sound of yelling from inside. Torian looked to Abel, silently begging the Krusnik to stay outside with him. They had no place trying to stop a domestic dispute between an angel and a demon.

"They won't hurt each other too much. They'll be fine," Torian assured, laying his hand over Abel's.

Author's note: I just love having Seth pick on them, because she's so cute:) 


	8. trouble in paradise

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Chapter 8

"Sevi, I'm home. Now's your chance to lift my skirt and insert!" Devi shouted through the apartment. He went still at the sound of wings. He's in one hell of a hurry if he's flying toward me.

He only saw a flash of his lover before he was grabbed around the throat and tossed into the air. The table he landed on broke beneath him. He coughed hard, unable to catch his breath before Sevriel was on him again, choking him hard.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Sevriel roared, tossing him again. Devi's head hit the wall with a thud.

His vision went blurry as he continued to cough. His throat still felt like it was being choked, he was sure part of his trachea had been crushed.

"I got a call from the school! They said you started another fight! They said they're going to kick Triana out of school if you can't control yourself!" Sevriel roared at him.

Devi winced as Sevriel stormed toward him, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"Why can't you just bite your damned tongue for once! It's bad enough that you dress like a whore! Of course you're going to get negative attention! Our kid had better not lose her chance at normalcy because her idiot mother couldn't keep his fists to himself!"

"You finished?" Devi coughed out.

"No, I'm not!" Sevriel smacked him hard across the face.

"I don't want you here when she gets home. You need to leave for a while and think about what you're going to do because I can't take this shit from you anymore!"

"Where the hell will I go, eh, genius?" Devi grit his teeth as his head was tugged up by the hair again.

"Whores like you will have no problems finding a bed to sleep in; now get changed and get out of here!" Sevriel shoved him toward the bedroom.

Devi quickly locked the door behind him. He didn't want Sevriel attacking him again. His body ached all over, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

He pulled a pair of leather pants, a white ruffled shirt, and a red pirate style coat out of the closet. Tears streamed down his face as he stripped the dress off.

He looked in the mirror at the large welts on his body. He and Sevriel had fought before, but never like this.

He had no idea where he would go. He couldn't stay at Silver's place. When she wasn't around no one new was admitted to stay there. Other than that there were very few people that he could call friends.

Not many would want to be friends with a demon.

Author's note: Okay, I sort of made Sevriel a bastard. He's really not like that. He and Devi do some really stupid things to hurt each other, but not like that. I'm just being mean. LOL. 


	9. an offer

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Chapter 9

"Devi, can we talk?" Abel asked, following the speed-walking demon through another alley.

"What about?" Devi asked, giving the finger to a woman that glared at him.

"Can you stop for a minute?" Abel knew better than to try to grab hold of him. Demons usually took it as an act of violence and would attack in return.

"Nope," Devi shoved another woman out of his way.

"Excuse me," Abel said, sliding between two people.

"Why are you leaving? I heard Sevriel yelling, though I couldn't hear what he said. I doubt he wanted you to leave like this," Abel walked faster, his legs aching as he finally caught up to the demon.

"Leave like what?" Devi asked, glaring at him.

"With the scent of tears on your skin. Sevriel loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. He would never want you to leave him," Abel reached out, offering Devi his hand.

"He kicked me out. He'll be lucky if I return to do more than steal my daughter from him. His sentimentality is going to get her killed," Devi crossed his arms, stopping dead.

Abel blushed as a group of prostitutes joined them in the small alley.

"You can't be meaning to do this,"

"Its just as he said. We demons are whores that do nothing but fight and fuck. If that's what he wants me to be so damned badly then I'll show him the difference between what I was and what I'll become. When he feels the way I do right now he'll understand!" Devi shouted.

"Not like this, Devi. Come on, let's go back. You two just need to talk things through. Everything in this world can be solved if people just talk to one another!" Abel pleaded. The resolve in Devi's silver eyes was a barrier that even Abel couldn't breach.

"I'm through talking," Devi turned his head toward an approaching van.

"Hey, demon! Come over here!" A familiar voice shouted. Devi glared at the vampire that had given him trouble earlier.

"Why should I?" Devi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My master is willing to make a deal with you. You come with us and let him do as he pleases with you and your daughter will have no problems from us," the van door slid open, beckoning for him to enter.

"Not without promise of food and a bed," Devi ignored Abel's outraged shouting.

"Sure, as long as you let him play his way. He heard that you demons can withstand a lot of damage and would like to try it out for himself,"

"Fair enough," Devi stepped into the van.

"Devi, get out of there right now!" Abel shouted, he could feel the currents running through his body, if he was angered any further he would change forms against his will.

"Give Torian a goodnight kiss for me, Cutie," Devi shouted out the window.

Abel watched the van leave, making sure he caught the license plate number. 


	10. realization

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Chapter 10

"Where's mama?" Triana asked for the hundredth time, looking up at Sevriel as she clutched her stuffed monkey to her chest.

"He needs some time to think, so he went back to grandma's house," Sevriel patted her on the head.

"Silver is out of town, so he can't stay there," Abel said once Triana was out of the room.

"What do you mean? Where the hell did he go then?" Sevriel demanded, glaring at Abel.

"He basically said that if it was a whore you wanted it's a whore you'll get. He went out prostituting himself to prove to you that he had been loyal to you before but was not going to be anymore," Abel watched the fury and sorrow war in Sevriel's eyes. He was furious because Devi was his and no one was allowed to touch him; and he was anguished that Devi would have to go this far to prove a point to him.

"Wait, that's not all he did. He's really in danger and we have to start looking for him right now!" Abel grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him back to awareness.

"The vampire that's been giving him trouble showed up and basically said that his master wanted to torture Devi for fun. Devi agreed as long as it provided a bed, food, and the promise that Triana would be left alone by them from now on!"

"Damn it! It took us so long to break him out of his shell and now he's more than willing to jump right back into it! If they hurt him it's going to give him flashbacks, and if that happens he might not ever come back!" He had heard of it happening to demons before. Once they had enough of the pain their very essence would just die away and leave nothing but an empty shell behind.

"Maybe Torian can sniff him out. He is an expert at finding demons after all," Abel offered.

"He won't be able to hold his scent if he's in a vehicle. The only thing we can do is wait until Monday when the school week starts again and follow them," Sevriel shook his head, tears stinging at his eyes. The idea of Devi going through all that was too much. He hated that he couldn't just race in and save him. It seemed like every time Devi was hurt he couldn't be there. And yet every time Devi forgave him with a smile. Why? Why does he let me keep him if I can't even protect him? Sevriel shook his head angrily.

"I know the license plate, but unless you can access those types of files its useless unless we actually see the van," Abel didn't have to say out loud that by Monday it could already be too late.

Author's notes: Abel's such a good friend, isn't he? He's making sure Devi's message hammered home incase the demon can't speak for himself anymore when all this is over, and still helps Sevriel try to find him. 


	11. Hell

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.

Be warned that this chapter might be a little much for some people, It involves what happens to Devi while in confinement. It's sort of disturbing, be forwarned.

Chapter 11

Devi kept his face completely blank as the vampire named Krel grabbed his next finger. Joint by joint he started chopping. On the inside Devi was screaming, but he couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"How long will this take to regenerate?" Krel asked, watching the blood lustily as it poured from the wound.

"If you feed me it will take mere moments to heal, and a day at most to grow back," Devi grinned at him.

"Seven of my men have already taken you plus myself, and you say you are not well fed? Are you playing games with me?" he chopped the finger down to the knuckle.

"The more you cut the more I'll need to feed, just like your people," Devi forced himself to keep grinning as the vampire mounted him, pushing in quickly with no preparation.

He might enjoy it like this with Sevriel, but for some reason with a stranger it hurt. It felt like his body was being ripped in two. He wanted to vomit as Krel kissed him, plundering his mouth as he plundered his body.

Devi watched the vortex of Krel's soul start to open, signaling an oncoming orgasm. He would have to feed quickly. He drew on the vortex, taking a large chunk of Krel's life force into himself.

The vampire obviously felt it as he nearly collapsed on top of Devi. He panted hard, his seed spilling deep inside of Devi.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Krel demanded, stabbing the knife deeply into Devi's wounded hand.

"You hurt me more so I had to feed more. What do you expect from me?" Devi asked, raising an eyebrow. He could feel the blood flow stopping in the stump that had been his finger.

A shriek roared out of Devi's mouth as Krel ripped a hand into his stomach, tearing a large hole there to reveal the organs hidden within.

"Didn't like that, did you?" He snarled.

"Why not feed now that there's blood spilling. It would be a shame to waste it," Devi panted, arching his back in agony as Krel scratched at his organs.

"I'm not stupid enough to feed on a demon, it would give you complete access to my thoughts and my soul. I'll feed later!" Krel shouted, raking his claws across Devi's cheek.

"I wonder if you can feed off me while I play with your insides," he mused, before entering Devi's body again, thrusting deep. He could see the pain clearly on the demon's face as he continued to pound into him.

Devi was somewhere else. He looked up, seeing the angels as they feasted on his child.

"Please! Give her back! Stop it!" But he could barely move. His body had been weakened by the pregnancy, and the hole in his body from where they had torn out the child was bleeding profusely.

"Sevriel! Help her!" Devi screamed.

"Sevriel isn't coming for you! He used you and he's done with you! Why would a higher angel ever want you for more than a quick fuck!" One of the angels snarled, flesh hanging from his teeth.

"Stop it!" Devi shrieked. Without his powers there was nothing he could do.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to let her die!" Devi sobbed, curling in on himself.

"Her?" Krel asked, confused as he watched the demon wig out. 


	12. Anguish

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :) This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and possible sexuality in future chapters.  
Chapter 12

Devi blinked, he coughed hard, trying to catch his breath. He frowned as he realized he was held tightly in a pair of strong arms that didn't belong to Sevriel.

"Hmm?" Devi groaned, his eyes moving over the flame red hair, the man smelled like a vampire.

"Its okay, its okay!" The vampire whispered over and over, rocking him back and forth.

"Krel?" Devi whispered, finally remembering who the vampire was.  
"Are you alright now?" Krel asked, eyes worried as he drew away from Devi enough to look him in the eye.

"I think so, what happened?" Devi couldn't look away from the heat that flamed those black eyes with desire. He wanted that desire to consume him. He wanted to feel it burn along his skin.

"You suddenly started screaming and crying and tearing at your hair. I didn't know that a demon could feel the same way a human does. I didn't know you could feel anguish," he reached down, cupping Devi' cheek in his large hand.  
"I want you," Devi purred, licking his hand.

"Come, lets get you to the showers first," he guided Devi to his feet. "I'm not shy," Devi growled, slapping the clothes out of the vampire's hands.

"Would you rather not be clothed after you've been so upset?" He couldn't help but deposit a kiss on the nape of the demon's neck over the identical scars that he knew came from a fanged bite. He wanted to cover those scars with his own unique bite.

"And miss the look on your face as you stare at my body? Not a chance in..."

"Stop it! I know there is more to you than this! You don't have to act like a whore for me! I want you to stay here. I want you to be mine!"

"I'm not acting like anything! I'm a whore! I'm a demon whore! Ask my mate! He will tell you just as I have!" Devi screamed, smacking him across the face. He paused, suddenly, realizing what he had just done.

"I'm sorry. You can punish me as you see fit. But you can't change what I am!" Devi frowned as the vampire turned his back to him, silently leading him to the baths.

Devi kept a fanged grin on his face as they passed a large group of vampires that seemed all hands as he passed. Those hands did more than touch, they invaded every bit of him. His heart screamed with rage as his body purred with delight.

"You were right, Sevi. I'm a whore. It took this to make me realize it. I'm sorry," Devi whispered as they entered the shower. He had been sure he was speaking so quietly that no one could hear, but the furious look on Krel's face told him differently.

"Your mate will die in pain for making you think this way!" Krel snarled, yanking Devi into his arms again. He kissed the demon passionately. Now that he understood, he wanted nothing more than to drown Devi in sweetness as he prepared to drown the angel in its own blood.

"Take me again?" Devi asked, wrapping a leg around his waist. He purred with delight as Krel undressed again. He had to make Krel forget about Sevriel and think of only one thing.

He gasped as he felt Krel's fingers at his entrance, pressing in carefully.

"You don't have to be gentle, I like it rough," Devi reminded, nipping at his collarbone.

"You need it gentle whether you like it or not," Krel entered him slowly, pushing deep enough to hit his prostate.

Devi wound his limbs around the vampire, crying out as he was taken deeply and slowly. Tears streaked his cheeks at the delicious torture. Now I whore myself for the sake of your life. At least I was useful. He buried his face in Krel's neck, not wanting the vampire to see his anguish again. 


	13. searching

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 13

"Can't you smell him yet?" Sevriel growled at Torian as they drove around town in hopes that, while hanging his head out the window like a dog, Torian would pick up Devi's scent.

"This is silly, there has to be a better way of doing this," even so, Abel still couldn't help but laugh at Torian as the Drakatra nearly drowned in his own hair as the wind billowed it around.

"I told you to tie it back before we left, remember? Why must you always be so stubborn?" Abel asked, trying to sound as patronizing as possible so that Torian would forget he was being laughed at and could complain about being told what to do instead.

"Are you sure it was okay to leave Triana with Seth? She's sweet and will do her best, but she is just a little girl," Sevriel pointed out. He slammed on the brakes as a car cut him off. Honking the horn, he gave the other driver the finger.

"How un-angelic of you," Abel shook his head with a grin. Sevriel burst out laughing as Torian choked, having his head slammed around in the window. It was easier if they tried to keep things light, tried to forget the severity of why they were out patrolling the streets at four am on a Saturday night.

"Pull over, Sevriel, this is the place where he was taken," Abel grasped Torian's hand in his own, needing the support for a moment.

"Do you think you can pick up the scent of the tires, maybe, and then track that?" Sevriel asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I've never done it before, so I really don't know," Torian slid out of the vehicle, crawling around on the ground as he tried to sort out which set of tire prints was the one connected to the remnants of Devi's scent.

"Anything yet, puppy?" Sevriel snorted.

"Fuck you, feathers!" Torian roared, snapping his teeth at Sevriel's ankles so that the angel had to jump back to avoid being bitten.

"I'm not sure if this is it, but we should try to follow it just in case," Torian frowned up at them, wondering just how they were going to do this.

"I'll have to stay on the ground to keep the scent, are you two going to drive slowly beside me or walk?" He really wasn't sure how this would work.

"We'll drive incase we need to get out of there fast," Abel said. 


	14. trapped

don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 14

"You don't have to carry me around everywhere, I'm not crippled," Devi laughed as he was piggybacked by Krel through the mansion.

"If I don't carry you through the halls you seem to have a tendency to grope every one of the men that walk by you," Krel reminded.

"Meanie!" Devi pouted. A wicked little grin flashed over his face when he spotted the vampire that had given him so much trouble. Back far enough that Krel couldn't see he flashed the middle finger at him.

"Sheldon, would you please go and inform the other lords that we are having a dinner?" Krel asked.

"Your name's Sheldon?" Devi burst out in laughter, tears streaming from his eyes as he cackled. Krel had to maneuver him around just to keep him from falling off.

"Fuck you, you little slut!" Sheldon screamed, eyes blazing red.

"Not if I fuck you first, bitch," Devi growled, his face suddenly serene as his eyes glowed bright silver.

"Get out of my sight, Sheldon! This is going to be my mate and you have no right to speak to him that way!"

"This from the guy who cut off my fingers," Devi snorted. He looked down at his re-grown fingers, flexing them.

"Don't take this lightly. You are mine and I intend to keep you."

Devi punched him hard between the shoulder blades, forcing him to let go. He just barely got his footing as he landed.

"I am no ones, that's the definition of whore, don't you know that? I'm here for you to hurt; if you're done hurting me I'm going to find someone else to play with. I don't need any crap from you! We don't undress each other and tumble down to make love, we rip each others clothes off, throw each other to the floor and fuck each other stupid!" Devi shouted.

"And your mate, did he do things differently?" Krel asked. Devi's uncertain frown made him grin on the inside. He had struck a nerve.

"I'm still leaving. Why don't you go and fuck Sheldon? Lord know the little bitch needs to get laid," Devi started to walk away when a hand closed on his shoulder. Immediately his instincts kicked in. Roaring, he lunged for Krel, all teeth and claws.

"If you don't stay here with my I can't guarantee your child's safety!" Krel shouted, falling beneath Devi's attacking form.

Devi paused, Krel's defending arm clutched tightly in his jaws. His eyes glowed bright for a moment before dying down. He collapsed, unconscious. 


	15. Like mother like Daughter

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 15

"Do you like it?" Seth asked, sitting across from Triana at the little table.

"Yup, it tastes like Mama's cooking," Triana giggled.

"Of course she likes it, little kids like anything," little Abel laughed, sitting beside Triana.

"I like you, you're pretty," Triana wrapped her arms tightly around little Abel's waist.

"Hey, let go!" Abel blushed bright red.

"Nope, we're gonna get married. You can be my wifey wife!" Triana gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Eew! I'm not marrying a little girl!" Abel squeaked, trying to escape.

"Here, I have a present for you, wife!" Triana slapped a hand onto his chest.

Abel's eyes widened as pain lanced through his chest where she had hit him. It was an itching, burning pain that seared him right to the core. He fell over, screaming in pain.

"Don't be a wussy boy, wife," she laughed, pulling his shirt down to show the black rose tattoo on his chest. The mark of those claimed by the Revlis clan.

"What is that?" Seth asked wearily, though Triana's antics brought a grin to her face.

"I don't know," Abel pouted.

"I think its like writing your name on something to show its yours," Seth laughed. 


	16. Revlis games

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 16

Devi crept down the hall, a smirk on his face as he passed by the many rooms unnoticed while all the vampires slept.

Krel had thought he had Devi contained merely because he had shackled his wrists together to the bedpost. He hadn't counted on Devi opening a tiny portal between his hands and then snapping it closed around the metal cuffs, breaking himself free.

"You bastards have to sleep sometime, now it's my turn to play," Devi whispered as he neared Sheldon's room. He slid inside the door, closing it quietly behind him.

He crept toward the large bed that Sheldon slept in. It would be easy enough to just open those huge velvet curtains and burn him to a crisp, but that wouldn't prove to the vampires just how much danger they were in as long as they pissed him off.

Devi crept up onto the bed, part of him wanted to smack Sheldon awake and then rip his heart out, but it wasn't brute strength that he wanted to use either.

Careful not to wake him, he gently opened Sheldon's mouth with his fingers. Devi bit into his wrist, positioning it over the vampire's mouth.

Immediately Sheldon latched on, biting hard into the soft flesh. Once the blood was swallowed there was no going back.

Devi pressed into his mind, pushing through all barriers easily.

Sheldon looked around, hearing a fierce laughter invading his entire being. He gasped in pain as he felt like metal claws were ripping through his memories. He quickly tried to throw up barriers to keep the beast out.

Devi laughed, pushing down the new barriers. He scanned through the memories, finding one in particular. One moment in time that haunted Sheldon's dreams.

He saw a child locked in a cellar with no hope of food or clothes. Devi pulled that memory to the surface, tearing apart every other memory, leaving only this in his wake. He erased Sheldon's ability to create new memories, locking him in this time and place forever.

"There's a reason that no one plays with the Revlis clan, and its not because our fists are hard, its because our minds are full of creative games," Devi grinned as he watched Sheldon sputter, eyes wide with terror as he continued to relive the horror of his childhood.

Sheldon started to scream, batting at invisible things that he saw crawling all over his skin.

"It was fun, we should do this again some time, only I don't think you're really up to it," Devi laughed. 


	17. Dead end search

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 17

"This isn't the right place," Torian sniffed at the ground again to make sure.

"Should we go inside anyway just to make sure?" Abel asked, laying a hand on Torian's shoulder.

"No, if he was here I would be able to smell him from when they took him out of the van. This is the wrong van. There were so many tire tracks out there, we picked the wrong ones."

" Should we go back and try again?" Abel looked up at the sky, they had wasted around half the day following these tracks.

"I need to eat or I'm going to frenzy. Besides, if we try the tire thing again there's no guarantee it won't be just another dead end," in confirmation Torian's stomach growled.

"We're best off waiting until Monday to follow them. At least that way we'll have the energy to fight them to get Devi out of there," Sevriel hated turning around and going home, but there didn't seem to be much else they could do at this point.

"I don't suppose your Krusnik form can locate him," Torian wasn't sure exactly what that form was capable of.

"No, it doesn't work that way. I'm not a tracker."

"I wonder how Triana's doing right now. I wonder if she suspects anything. I'd hate for her to be worrying," Sevriel opened up the van doors as Abel helped Torian to his feet.

"She's like her mother, she'll find a way to enjoy herself even under the worst circumstances. Their strength lies in their endurance," Abel reminded. He only hoped he was right. 


	18. Devious

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 18

"Now to scare the hell out of you," Devi snickered, creeping up onto the bed beside Krel.

He bit into his wrist, positioning it over Krel's face. Purposely he let the blood drip onto his cheek instead of his mouth.

Krel's eyes shot open. Immediately he launched himself at Devi, tackling the demon down onto the bed. He pinned those slender wrists over his head.

"Is something wrong?" Devi asked, grinning wickedly on the inside while putting on his best innocent face. It was funny how the vampire thought he really was restraining Devi when the slight demon could easily turn the tables on him.

"What were you just about to do?" Krel demanded, his breath still fast with panic.

"You said you wanted to be mine, so I was going to claim your mind. Why are you so upset?" Devi asked. He raised his hips up off the bed, pressing up against Krel. The vampire's grip loosened for a second before he grabbed tighter. He was struggling to keep hold of Devi while the demon rubbed up against him like a cat in heat.

"I said I wanted you to be mine, not the other way around! I don't want to be some soulless doll!" He shouted, gritting his teeth as his body betrayed him, making him nearly fall on top of the demon.

"Oh dear, good thing you stopped me then, heh! That would've been quite the mistake to make," Devi leaned his head up, running his tongue along Krel's parted lips.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to play with me? Your body says you do. Would be a shame to let that big boy go to waste, now wouldn't it," Devi pressed up harder, making Krel gasp as he lost control.

Devi giggled as Krel tore his robe open and slammed into his body over and over. The vortex of his soul split open, giving Devi access to his spirit. Devi drew on it, pulling as much energy as he could without killing the man. Krel collapsed beside him.

"I think you taste better when you're scared," Devi giggled.

"Master! You have to check on Sheldon! He won't stop screaming!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door.

"Devi, did you do something to Sheldon?" Krel asked, fear coming off him in waves that were so strong Devi could actually smell them.

"Who, me?" Devi asked with the most innocent look he could muster up. He smirked once Krel ran out of the room.

"Too easy," he flopped back down on the bed.

Author's Note: Devi is such a bad little thing. It's a wonder he has any friends with all the scary things he can do.

Well, that's yet another short chapter in this story. Short chapters are so much easier to keep track of. LOL 


	19. Second attempt

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 19

"So this is the one?" Sevriel asked, looking over the black van with tinted windows.

"No, I just brought you over to it because it's pretty!" Torian snapped.

"Be nice," Abel said, kissing the top of Torian's head. He knew better than anyone that Torian was an ass when he didn't know what to do with his emotions.

"So we just have to follow this van once the jerks get into it and it will take us straight to Devi? What if they stop somewhere else?" Sevriel sniffed at the door. There was definitely a hint of Devi's scent on the sides.

"I'll know if Devi's inside. I can catch his scent within a block of him. If we're close enough I'll know," Sevriel's feathers ruffled angrily.

"Okay, well, so we don't look like a bunch of Devi's friends ready to follow these people, how about we get back inside our van?" Abel pointed out. Their position was painfully obvious and they couldn't afford to be noticed.

They quickly ran back to their deep blue van, hiding inside while they watched for the vampires.

It didn't take long before they came back to their vehicle. They were all speaking in hushed worried voices as they climbed inside.

"Buckle your seatbelt, Torian," Sevriel snapped, starting up the ignition.

"Nag," Torian muttered, snapping the seatbelt closed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on the window.

"Let me in," Aridan pouted, plastering his face to the window.

"No, you're not coming. Go home," Torian snarled.

"But I wanna come with you. I'm useful! I can..."

"Drive!" Torian shouted at Sevriel. There was no way he was going to risk Aridan getting hurt alongside Devi.

"You guys are so mean!" Aridan shrieked as they sped away. Thankfully his voice barely registered through the windows, or they would've all been stuck there barely conscious as they tried to recover.

A little grin stole over his face.

"Not like you guys can really stop me from joining the fun. I can still hear what the vampires are saying from here, all I have to do is follow their voices and they will lead me right to you."

Author's notes: Is it any wonder that Aridan and Devi are friends? Neither one of them seem to ever do what they're told, they're both childish and dangerous, and they both love a practical joke.  
I love these two. 


	20. Little brat

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 20

"NO! Stop it! Get out!" Little Abel shrieked, running back and forth across the room clutching his head.

"Um, you off your prozac?" Seth asked with a giggle.

"No! Its Triana! She's in me! Tell her to get out!" Abel shouted.

"Um, girls can't be 'in you', you do know that right?" Seth asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"She's in my head! She disappeared and now I can hear her voice in my head! She's laughing at me! Tell her to knock it off!" Abel whimpered.

"Triana, how about a cookie?" Seth called.

"OOH! COOKIES!" Triana shouted, jumping out of Abel's body to sit down obediently beside Seth.

"She's just like Devi, you have to bribe her to get her to behave," Seth patted Triana on the head before handing her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Can wife have one?" Triana asked, smiling up at Seth. She idolized Seth as much as she did her mommy.

"Can wife behave?" Seth asked with a wicked little smirk.

"I'm not 'wife'! I'm Abel! Stop calling me that!" Abel whimpered, pouting at the two as he sat down.

"Good boy," Seth handed him a cookie.

"You two are so bad to me," Abel pouted.

Author's Note: Yeah, Seth can be sadistic when she wants to. Maybe its all that time hanging out with Devi. 


	21. Doesn't know when to quit

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 21

"You must undo whatever you did to Sheldon. He might be a little hard to take all at once but he was a good guy," Krel frowned as Devi crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"He was bad to me and my baby girl, I wouldn't undo it even if it were possible," Devi narrowed his eyes at the sheer fury that turned Krel's features.

"You will undo it or I will take you apart piece by piece!" He grabbed hold of Devi's throat, squeezing hard.

"We demons do not forgive or forget. Perhaps you missed that in your research," Devi laughed through the strangle.

"You can't really do anything to me when you're this hungry, because you might accidentally take a bite and then you'll end up like poor Sheldon," Devi booted him hard in the gut.

Devi bit into his wrist, holding it out to Krel.

"Are you sure you don't want any? Its really tasty," Devi smirked as Krel stared at the blood, unable to tear his eyes away as droplets flowed over the pale flesh, dripping down onto the rug.

He swung his wrist forward, spraying his blood at the vampire, trying to get it into his eyes.

"Damn you!" Krel hissed as he backhanded Devi so hard the demon's head cracked on the wall.

He yanked Devi up by the front of his robes, lifting him clear up off the floor.

"You just can't leave enough alone!" Krel shouted.

Devi reached down, cupping the bulge in Krel's pants.

"And yet I still turn you on. Wanna play for a bit? I'm always up for it," leaning forward, Devi licked his lips.

Krel let him drop again with a thump.

"Monsters like you shouldn't exist!" Krel growled, storming away.

"And yet you're the one abducting people to keep as pets. Funny how the word 'monster' differs for every species," Devi shouted at his back. He frowned as a small group of vampires shadowed over him, grinning wickedly.

He lashed out, kicking and punching with all his might as they tried to pin him to the floor. His eyes widened as one of them finally caught a wrist, pinning it down while the others tried to catch his other arm.

"Now that you have made the master angry, you are free for us to play with," one of them grinned.

"You will all die in agony!" Devi shrieked as the first vampire climbed on top of him. 


	22. the cavalry plus one

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 22

"Are you sure this is the place?" Abel asked as they silently broke in the back doors.

"Of course I'm sure, I know the scent of my mate!" Sevriel hissed.

"Don't growl at my mate!" Torian growled, glaring at Sevriel.

"This isn't the time!" Abel whisper-shouted.

Sevriel sniffed as they crept around the complex. Every corner of the building smelled like Devi and sex and he wasn't na?e enough to think the two scents had nothing to do with each other.

"I think he went overboard in proving his point to me," Sevriel frowned as the scent of blood invaded his senses. Devi's blood.

"You needed it, it was the only way to get through your thick skull," Torian reminded.

"Hey guys ! I finally caught up with you! Thought you could lose me, eh?" Aridan shouted as he ran toward them.

"So much for stealth," Sevriel threw his hands up.

"Hey, check this out. Wanna see what I learned?" Aridan asked, fitting his entire fist in his mouth.

"That's lovely," Abel laughed, patting him on the head. Aridan was such a child.

"That's not all I learned. I looked at some pictures that Torian drew and I wanted to give something to you," smirking, Aridan extended his hands. Immediately a bright glow encompassed his entire body. He latched his hands onto Abel's.

"This is going to hurt, Abel," Aridan warned a split second before Abel's palms were stabbed right through into his wrists and traveling down his arms. His entire body was filled with agony as he was filled with Aridan's light.

"What's your Forger doing to the poor guy?" Sevriel asked, wincing at the sickening snapping and splatting noises coming from the two.

"He's righting things," Torian smiled warmly.

Abel's eyes snapped open as the pain receded. He panted for his breath as he finally took in the huge weapon that Aridan had made for him. A great blood scythe identical to the one that he had once brandished.

"Yay! Now let's go get that pretty boy!" Aridan shouted happily.

Author's note: Aridan's not always the brightest, but he's always the warmest. :) 


	23. Banter

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 23

"So, how are you enjoying life amongst the dead?" Abel asked, smiling as Aridan vanished.

"I hate it, can't you tell? Its hard to keep a solid body, I keep disappearing. I thought being dead meant that I could just pop anywhere, but I don't know my way around!" Aridan whimpered.

"That's what you get for dying," Torian could picture Aridan's pout even if he couldn't see it.

"You big mean jerkface!" Aridan screamed. His voice didn't affect them like it used to. His scream didn't knock them off their feet.

"Looks like someone's come to join the fun," Sevriel pointed to where several vampires were creeping up on them.

"Your big ears still hear like they used to, right?" Torian asked, grinning when Aridan materialized again.

"Yep," Aridan frowned at the vampires, they looked furious.

"Then why the hell didn't you warn us they were coming?"

"I thought you already knew, sorry," Aridan snickered.

"Tell me, Aridan, how is it that you were able to use your power when you have no body to create weapons with?" Abel asked.

"I didn't use my body, I used yours. I can do that, its how I make people pregnant with my baby seeds so that I can be reborn. I can only do it once though."

"Did you just waste your rebirth on us?" Torian demanded, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow, you big mean jerk! Yes I did! But Devi can take the baby seeds from me to plant for me as long as he lives,"

"So we'd better make sure the pervert lives," Torian huffed, making as though he wasn't in the slightest bit worried for the demon. In truth his heart was beating a mile a minute with every second they wasted.

"You're still not fighting, I'm not taking the chance that they might hurt your soul and make it impossible for you to be reborn," Torian warned.

"Aw! He likes me! Give me a hug!" Aridan squeezed him so tightly that Torian nearly passed out.

"You guys might want to concentrate on the vampires," Sevriel reminded.

Author's note: Yes, unfortunately Aridan is still dead. But at least he can still visit. :) 


	24. The kicker

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 24

"You look like you haven't been fairing well, dear," Krel grinned as he looked over the swollen bruises that covered Devi's body. They were slowly healing

"Yeah, well, you should see how many of your men I took out before the rest did this to me. I only had to screw fifteen of them," Devi pounced on Krel, shoving him down onto his back.

Krel slammed the heel of his palm under Devi's chin, knocking the Demon off.

He quickly grabbed Devi's wrist, twisting his arm and forcing him to his feet.

"Let's go and greet our guests, shall we? I can guess that your blood will enrage your mate and make it hard for him to concentrate!"

"Sevriel's at his most dangerous when he's too pissed to concentrate,"

"Yes, however, the problem with that logic is that he will kill everyone except for you. Your other friends will die!" Krel shoved Devi forward, twisting his arm more as he forced him to walk.

"Once your lover has killed everyone else, I'll rip your heart out. He'll be so busy eating your remains that I can escape!"

Devi's eyes widened. The bastards plan could work! If he couldn't stop Sevriel from fighting then they would all die!

Once an angel smells blood its all it can do to not devour the source, and if the meat is presented he will stop to eat it!

"it's too bad, I was getting used to having a little slut around for me to play with whenever I wanted," Krel hissed.

"Yeah, well, you were barely worth a notch in my belt!" Devi grit his teeth as he was shoved again.

Author's note: Devi so wants to kick his ass! Can't blame him! Okay, it's nearing the end of this chapter in the strange series I'm writing here.  
I think I might've already come up with the next storyline though. It might be good! 


	25. Tease

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 25

Devi grit his teeth as he was dragged out of the room, shoved toward where he could smell his mate.

"Fall back, I've got this one," Krel shouted to his men. Immediately the vampires retreated, running off to god only knows where.

"So you have seen fit to break into my mansion. I would applaud your skills, however, once your loud friend joined you we all knew you were here," he grinned, his eyes locking on the disgruntled young man that he could easily tell was the loud one.

"I might be loud but at least I'm not ugly, buttface!" Aridan screeched.

"That's great, Ari, now go and pout somewhere safe while we fight," Torian patted him on the head.

"Don't wanna!" Aridan's eyes widened when he saw Devi's mouth moving. The demon wouldn't!

Immediately Aridan's solid form was dispersed and he was shoved through a portal that led back to Devi's apartment.

"How could you! You're supposed to be on my side against these big meanies!" Aridan shouted. Whimpering, he plopped himself down on the floor, crossing his arms furiously.

He knew better than to go back. Next time Devi wouldn't be so easy on him. The demon would send him somewhere boring to protect him.

"When I'm reborn I'm going to scream just to knock you senseless! Stupid demon! Stupid Torian for getting Devi to get rid of me!"

Author's notes: Bet you were all excited about the fight and then I made it a tease,

And yeah, Aridan's a big child, but he's so damned cute! 


	26. off guard

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 26

"Do you hear something?" Torian asked, sniffing around. A hissing sound had started down the hall, it was getting progressively closer.

Torian jumped when Abel growled out the transformation to his other form.

He grinned as the huge bloodscythe formed in Abel's hands, it was like having an old friend join the fight.

"You and I are so going to screw like bunnies later," Torian growled. Every time he saw Abel in that form he couldn't help but be turned on. It called to the more primitive part of his makeup.

Abel swung the Scythe upward toward the hissing. Something large and reptilian dropped from the ceiling, unmoving.

"Don't let Sevriel fight!" Devi shouted, trying to break free as he watched his friends fight the reptilian lycanthropes.

Torian tore his talons into a beasts stomach, ripping out the intestines easily. He let them drop. He wasn't about to taste that even if it was free.

Abel's wings shot a bolt toward the ceiling. He turned those red eyes on Krel.

"Glare all you want, beautiful, but you won't risk hitting the demon!" Krel shouted.

Devi's cried out in pain as his arm was twisted further, any more and it would pop out of the socket.

Sevriel's ears were filled with that cry, his vision started to fill with red. His wings spread backward, ready to attack anything that moved.

Gritting his teeth Devi let his body drop, ripping his arm from the socket. Using that split second of distraction he slammed his open hand up into Krel's mouth.

Krel gasped as he got a mouthful of flesh. Unable to stop himself, he bit down on the soft flesh.

Suddenly the world around him changed. He was sitting at a bar all by himself cradling a glass of brandy.

"Well now, didn't think I'd ever meet you here, are you new?" Devi asked, grinning as he sat down beside Krel.

"Where are we? What did you do?" Krel gasped.

"You above all people should know where we are, this is your mind after all; don't tell me you've never stopped to visit," Devi grinned wickedly at him.

"You won't ever be able to get me out of your head. You have a decision to make," Devi sat back, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

"What do you want?"

"You will leave my daughter and my friends alone and I won't make you a vegetable. If anyone, even one of your former friends comes near her it'll be you I'll come after. I want you to make it public that you adore demons and find us harmless; that you want nothing more than for your child to attend the same school as mine,"

"Fine! Whatever you want! Just leave me be!" Krel shouted.

"Good monkey," Devi snorted. 


	27. The pact

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 27

Devi climbed to his feet, clutching his arm to his side. He slammed his shoulder against the wall, cussing as it snapped back into the socket.

"Devi! Are you alright?" Abel asked, running to his side with Torian in tow.

"Worse for wear, being that I've screwed an entire clan for an entire weekend, but nothing a good soak won't fix," Devi snorted.

"Devi," Sevriel reached out a hand to him. The demon frowned at the hand, then looked him in the eye.

"Forgive me. I never meant to cause you such pain, Devi. I do understand what you were trying to tell me. I know you're not a whore, I was upset and jealous," he shook his head, ashamed of himself.

"Have you learned to be less of an ass and more of a lover?" Devi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When I heard what happened I...I didn't know what to do! I swear to you we've searched for you! I love you!" Sevriel grabbed Devi by the shoulders and yanked him up against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Sevriel sobbed into his hair, clinging to him.

"Prove it to me, I want to be worshipped tonight," Devi kissed the side of his neck, smiling warmly as he returned the embrace.

Author's Note: Would I leave it at that without some Devi worship?  
Am I really that evil? Check tomorrow to find out! BWAHAHA! LOL 


	28. Worship

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Chapter 28

Sevriel gently lay Devi down on the bed, smiling warmly as Devi grinned wickedly up at him. That grin promised to do delicious things to him. However, he would not let the demon take over this time.

"Hold still, love," Sevriel said with a chuckle as Devi tried to immediately latch onto him. He pressed his hands onto those small shoulders, quieting the demon's movements.

"Sevi, what are you doing?" Devi asked with a dangerous curiosity in his voice.

"I want you to just lay there, can you do that or do I need to tie you down?" Sevriel knew that there was no way he'd be able to tie Devi down even if he wanted.

Devi huffed, but went still regardless, trusting him to not disappoint.

Sevriel lowered himself down on top of Devi, claiming those soft lips in a heated kiss. He plundered the demon's mouth the way he intended for his body later, delving deep until the demon purred, quivering all over.

He moved his mouth down to the soft neck, biting down hard over the old scars. Devi's back arced beneath him. Normally that was where he would claim the demon's body, but not this time.

He licked his way slowly down Devi's chest, pausing only to look up into Devi's glazed over eyes. He made his way down between his legs.

Devi's eyes widened as he clutched at Sevriel's hair. Angels as a rule didn't like to do this. In the angelic realms this would get a man's head accidentally crushed by his lover. He could feel Sevriel's fingers sliding into him, stretching him.

Not soon enough Sevriel's form crushed down on his as the angel entered him. Devi's head was fuzzy with pleasure, he could barely see as he wrapped his limbs around Sevriel's body, clinging to him for all he was worth as they came together.

Sevriel kissed him hard, catching his cries. Together they deflated onto the mattress, grinning as they cuddled together.

"How was that?" Sevriel asked.

"A girl could get used to that sort of treatment," Devi grinned, nipping at his shoulder.

Author's Notes: Look for the next story, Once Forgotten Twice the Problem, soon. :) 


End file.
